El ectoplasta
by Chica De Nieve
Summary: He llegado a ver su cara entre tus sabanas y puedo jurar que el sabor en tu piel es a ella. Y sí, es el sexo más incómodo que he tenido. Y, para colmo, no es ella la que incomoda, ¡Eres tú! [¿luli?]
He llegado a ver su cara entre tus sabanas y puedo jurar que el sabor en tu piel es a ella. Y sí, es el sexo más incómodo que he tenido. Y, para colmo, no es ella la que incomoda, ¡Eres tú!

* * *

Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro – deberías volver a poner a Mard Geer – Mashima.

* * *

Advertencias: Muchas, todo se simplifica en que la historia es demencial.

Ectoplasma/Ectoplasta: Sustancias principal de la que se componen los fantasmas. Para la mejor comprensión y/o simplificación de este texto entiéndase a este fantasma del pasado como el rastro que deja el a veces querido, a veces odiado "Ex" en quien fue su pareja.

* * *

 _El ectoplasta_

Eres ¡Joder! Un pésimo novio, de verdad.

Si la invitación al parque era solo para sentarme en una banca a escucharte hablar de tu linda ex novia no me hubiera molestado en salir de la cama. El maldito ectoplasta ha regresado, no se ha ido ni por una milésima de segundo. ¡Y yo que creía que encajábamos juntos! Por Satán, que idiota soy.

Puedo jurar que cada vez que voy a tu casa la veo a ella por todas partes. Tal vez deberías llamar un médium, de corazón te lo digo. Chico, estás mal. He llegado a ver su cara entre tus sabanas y puedo jurar que el sabor en tu piel es a ella. Y sí, es el sexo más incómodo que he tenido. Y, para colmo, no es ella la que incomoda, ¡Eres tú!

Y sigues hablando de ella, y no eres capaz de notar lo malditamente miserable que me siento cada vez que haces lo mismo. ¡Lucy llamando a tierra! Podrías ser inteligente y cambiar el estúpido tema de conversación, porque – lo juro por mi amor a las malditas hadas – no odio a nadie que conozca, pero si no te callas… Urgh, siento el deseo de acabar con ella, y definitivamente no es en la forma en la que tú creerías.

Me siento como un miserable extra en una película romántica en la que ella es la protagonista. Joder, que hasta me veo como la promocionan. "El ectoplasta de Lisanna" se titula, con gigantes letras amarillas y la imagen promocional no es ni más ni menos que la misma chica con sus impactantes y hermosos ojos en primera plana, y tú complementas atrás, diminuto e idiota que vives para servirle a tu reina aunque te haya dejado.

Y una mierda, me pone histérica, me siento entrar en fase paranoica cada vez que insistes con ella. Tal vez deberías llamar un médico, a este ritmo necesitare uno. Sé absolutamente todo de ella, miedos, fobias, cada una de sus destacables – y otras no tanto – cualidades, hasta su maldito historial amoroso. Me siento totalmente apta para escribir la biografía no autorizada de la chica.

Cuando Gray y Loke aparecen a lo lejos pienso que, por fin, cambiaremos de tema, pero los – malditamente sensuales – idiotas dicen que la han visto pasar, y tus pupilas se dilatan tanto que te ves como en sobredosis de cocaína, tienes dos malditos agujeros negros en los ojos. ¡Hola, estoy aquí! Soy Lucy, ¿alguien me recuerda?

Pero ¡Oh! Esto sí que ha sido sorpresivo e inesperado, porque ellos sueltan que la han visto _con alguien más_ y tratas de disimularlo, pero ahora tus ojos se han humedecido.

Y pues, no. Ya basta de ella, sé que más que estar conmigo deseas volver con Lisanna. Pero ¡NO!, hasta aquí llega esta mierda del ectoplasta, porque creo que me estoy enamorando – Satanás, que fuerte suena eso – de ella.

He sufrido tanto por ella que podría darme placer alguna vez, ¿no? De todas formas es mejor que tú. Tal vez ahora entiendas lo que quería decir con eso de querer acabar con ella. Y ahora no es tan difícil admitirlo porque es la segunda vez que lo hago: me he enamorado de Lisanna. Joder, ¡gracias a ti por eso!

* * *

 **Ah~~ Lisanna es amor, Lucy es amor. Me he inspirado en la canción del mismo nombre del fic de los españoles Love Of Lesbian, sin embargo, mi mente ha tergiversado un poco – así como mucho demasiado – la letra de la canción para convertirlo en esto.**

 **Esta historias es de esas que te rondan en la cabeza y no desaparecen hasta que las escribes. Si se preguntan quien es el chico, pues da igual, pueden imaginar a quien quieran. Y no sé porque la estoy publicando en vez de simplemente guardarla para mí y revisarlo mañana con más calma. I mean, i could but why would i want to? Hoy ando especialmente demente, tal vez(?**

 **Especialmente demencial, y esperando que disfruten la lectura, Chica De Nieve.**


End file.
